


Patrick vs. the hiccups

by falloutvamp71



Category: pete and patrick fluff
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutvamp71/pseuds/falloutvamp71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets the hiccups and Pete, Joe, and Andy try to help him get rid of them. Pete comes up with a creative idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick vs. the hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at this. Please don't judge too hard but leave me new ideas and ways to improve my writing. Enjoy! :)

*hiccup*  
Oh no...  
*hiccup*  
Patrick quickly looks around to see if any of his band mates had heard his hiccup. He sighs in relief at not being caught but it quickly turns into a fit of hiccups that he tries to smother as he runs for shelter in the bathroom of the bus. I can't let them find out i got the hiccups, who knows what they'll do... Patrick thinks just as he hears a knock followed by Pete's voice at the door.  
"Dude, you ok? You took off pretty fast. You're not sick are you?"  
Oh no Patrick thinks as he panicks, looking around for some inspiration in the tiny bathroom.  
"Dude is everything alright?"  
Coming up empty, he knows he has to answer or the others will start worrying. Trying to hold back the spasms, he answers shakily, "Y-yeah. I'm alright. J-just thought i was get*hiccup*-" he stops midsentence as his body betrays him. Theres a beat of silence then...  
"Dude did you run in there cus you got the fuckin' hiccups!?" Pete cries out, laughing histarically.  
"N*hic*o" Patrick tries to deny but his body is insistent on betraying him today as he falls into another fit, the spasms racking his body.  
"Don't even lie! I can hear them! Andy! Joe! Patrick's got the hiccups! We gotta help him!" Pete yells as he opens the bathroom door.  
Patrick quickly backs up to the far wall in a futile attempt at escape when he sees his best friends at the door, mischief shinning in there eyes.  
"D-don't hic come hic any hic closer hic. I'm hic fine hic" Patrick manages to stutter out between hiccups. Of course, they ignore him. They rush in and restle him out as they talk about ways to get rid of Patricks hiccups.  
"I think your supposed to scare them away. Thats what my family used to do to me." Joe says, pinning Patrick to the floor. Patricks eyes go wide and his hiccups get worse.  
"Nah, i think we scared him enough and it just made them worse. I think i read somewhere that your supposed to stand on your head and drink a glass of water but that may have been for getting rid of something else." Pete says watching as Patrick relaxes then panicks, squirming under Joe.  
"It's worth a shot. If it doesn't work we can try something else." Andy says, grabbing one of Patricks legs as Joe grabs the other. Pete rushes to fill a glass as Andy and Joe fight Patrick until he's upside down.  
"Nhico! Ill hic be fine hic! Get your hic hands hic off hic me! Hic" Patrick screams at them as he tries unsuccessfully to get away from his captures.  
"'Trick, stay still and drink the water or I'll end up pouring it all over you." Pete tells the squirming Patrick whose shut his mouth tight in a final attempt at stopping this torture from happening.  
Patrick looks into Pete's excited brown eyes and sighs in defeat (he knows he can never say no to him) and opens his mouth, he sends a silent prayer that he won't choke and that this insane idea might actually work...  
The plan ends with Patrick coughing up water on the floor with Andy pounding his back while Joe and Pete laugh.  
"Fuckers!" Patrick gasps "You almost killed me!"  
"Hey! Your hiccups are gone! It worked!" Pete beams, satisfied with himself.  
Patrick stops and starts to smile in relief when suddenly...  
Hiccup!  
"Awww!" They groan as Patrick goes into another fit of hiccups.  
"Anyone got any other ideas?" Pete asks looking at his friends.  
"How hic bout hic y'all hic leave me hic the fuck hic alone?"  
************  
Fifteen minutes later when the tour bus pulled into the stop for the night, they had managed to almost suffocate Patrick, gotten him to chug a bottle of water and had him so jumpy and freaked out from the others scaring him. Joe and Andy took off in search of more entertaining activities than torturing theire lead singer, leaving Pete and Patrick alone on the bus. Pete perches on the edge of Patrick's bunk scrolling through his phone as Patrick tries to lay as still as possible.  
"How 'bout this herbal tea stuff? This site says its a guaranteed cure. I could go get you some...?"  
"Why don't you hic leave me alone? Hic" Patrick sighs inbetween spasms. Im so glad we don't have a show tonight... Patrick thinks as he closes his eyes. Maybe if i just relax they'll go away... Patrick frowns as he hears Pete moving but doesn't open his eyes.  
"Open your eyes 'Trick." Patrick hears Pete whisper, closer than before.  
What now? Patrick sighs mentally as he opens his eyes slowly.  
Holy shit Pete is right there! Patricks head screams but his body is frozen as he locks gazes on the beautiful brown eyes directly in front of him.  
Pete licks his lips nervously "So i, uh, wanted to try something. It might help?"  
Patrick can't answer, he's frozen. Hey, the hiccups stopped... a tiny part of Patricks brain told him but he can't focus on that little fact when Pete is leaning in. Pete barely brushes their lips together before pulling back with a smirk.  
"Knew that would work. I got the magic touch.", Pete grins at Patricks dazed expression, "I made them go away!"  
Patrick gapes at Pete's smirk before saying, "Ummmm.... i don't know what that was but i think i need to get the hiccups more often..."  
Pete laughs and swoops in to give Patrick another kiss.


End file.
